


Red Kite

by zmyk2017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2017, Cunnilingus, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmyk2017/pseuds/zmyk2017
Summary: Lexa meets Clarke, who is a year older, when she starts at Arkadia Sixth Form College.This fic is losely based on my own personal experiences.Homophobic warning!! If you find homophobic language offensive, or if it's a trigger for you, skip the first part.More chapters to come!





	1. Nice Trainers

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, I'm from England, so when you go to college, you're 16/17 in your first year. That might also answer any questions regarding spelling of certain words. (I hope) :) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 1. Please leave comments and let me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
> 
> Thank you!

November 2013 

 

BANG BANG BANG 

 

Lexa's eyes shot open. 

 

The light from the hallway tore through the darkness as her bedroom door burst open, slamming against the wall. 

 

"Are you gay?!"

"Are you a fucking lesbian??"

 

"I-" Lexa choked out. It must have been the middle of the night, the light stung her eyes as panic set in. 

 

Her heart thumped in her chest, adrenaline coursed through her veins as she sat up in her bed, realising what was going on. 

 

From what she could make out, Lexa's mother was scrolling through her phone, her hands trembling with rage as the glow from the phone lit up the woman's contorted face. 

 

"This is disgusting Lexa! I can't believe what you've been saying to her! You'd better have an bloody good explanation for this?!" She spat. 

 

"She's just a friend, mum. I promise!" The girl whimpered. 

 

"Just a friend?! Do you say these kinds of things to all your friends?" Her mother made air quotes round the word "friends". 

"You're disgusting - a disgrace! I won't allow this!" 

 

The tears silently trickled down Lexa's cheeks. Her stomach twisted into a sickening knot as she drew her knees up to her chest, her head hanging with shame. 

Costia wasn't just a friend. She was so much more than that! She was the girl she couldn't stop smiling about for the last 6 months. The girl she woke up thinking about every morning. 

 

"Are you some kind of whore?! Sending naked photos around! I thought I'd raised you better than this?? How many other people do you send explicit photos to?!"

"Mum, please stop! I'm sorry, she's just a friend, I swear!" 

 

"I won't believe a word that's comes out of that filthy mouth of yours!" She let out a long shaky breath. 

"What on earth did I get so wrong that made you gay?! I'm such an awful mother! This is all my fault!" The older woman was pacing back and forth, practically tearing her hair out. 

 

"I'm sorry... please-"

"I won't stand for this Lexa! No daughter of mine will ever be a lesbian!!"

 

Her mother launched the phone at the wall next to Lexa's bed, only just missing the girl's head. 

 

And with that, she was gone - slamming the door behind her. 

 

Lexa was alone again, in the stillness of her room. She picked up her phone which had come to rest on the duvet next to her. 

 

The screen had a crack through the top left corner.

 

She could see the open message thread from earlier that night, between her and the girl she had fallen for: 

 

Costia :) 9:07pm - I miss you... x

Costia :) 9:07pm - When can I see you? x

Lexa 9:08pm - I miss you too :( could you walk me home from school tomorrow? x

Costia :) 9:10pm - I'd love to! x

Lexa 9:11pm - Yay! Can't wait to see you x

Costia :) 9:13pm - Me neither :) what're you doing right now? x

Lexa 9:18pm - Still playing piano.. I have my stupid grade 8 exam next week. :'( I'm so stressed about it! x

Costia 9:20pm - Don't worry about it Lex. I've seen you play and you're incredible! If I was there right now, I'd help take your mind off it ;) x

Lexa 9:25pm - :O Costia!.. I wish you were here.. I'm just about to get ready for bed x

Costia :) 9:28pm - I wish I was there too.. what're you wearing to bed? :) x

Lexa 9:35pm - + image attached +  
(Lexa wearing shorts and a bralette)

Costia :) 9:37pm- Uuugh, you look so CUTE, I just wanna snuggle you to death!!!! x 

Lexa 9:40pm - I can think of worse ways to die ;) x

 

 

Not being able to read on any further, she dropped the phone back onto her bed, tears still rolling down her face. 

 

~ What's wrong with me?! Why can't I just be normal?? I never meant to like her this way ~ Lexa thought. 

She fell back against her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. 

~ Maybe she's right? Maybe Feeling this way is wrong?.. I can't help it though.. I love her ~ 

.  
.  
.

3 years later

.  
.  
.

October 2016

Lexa had spend the last month settling into the first year of sixth form life. She had studied so hard for her GCSEs, attaining 2 A*s, 6 As and 4 Bs and she was excited to begin her studies. Law, Maths, Music, and English Literature. 

 

After the shit hit the fan, Lexa had been pulled out of her regular school and moved to Tondc Boarding School for Girls (TBSG for short). (The irony of sending her to an all girls school, right?!)

 

She never saw or heard from Costia again. 

 

During her time at TBSG she met Anya and Luna. They had become the greatest friends she could've hoped for. 

They had shared a room during Lexa's first year. (Which had started a couple of months into year 9). The girls had enquired into the sudden move, but after Lexa gave an abrupt and extremely vague response, they never approached the subject again. 

 

Lexa loved her new friends, but she never felt she could talk openly about her sexuality with them. After that night with her mother, she felt ashamed and that everyone would judge her for liking girls. 

 

Arkadia Sixth Form College had over 5,000 students. The campus was made up of multiple old buildings, with long hallways and sweeping staircases. It was another huge change for her, as the boarding school only had 200 pupils. 

Still, she was enjoying her classes and managed to catch up with Anya and Luna during lunch breaks. 

 

Next period was music. 

Lexa smiled to herself contently as she walked up the narrow path, between the hedges that enclosed the gardens of the music block. 

This was one class she didn't have to make an effort for! Everything about music came naturally to the girl. Despite being emotionally unstable three years ago, she had achieved her Grade 8 piano with Distinction. 

Any time she felt stressed or anxious, she just had to sit down at a piano, or pick up her guitar, and she would slip into a world of her own, where she was out of reach from her troubles. 

 

"Nice trainers" 

Lexa heard a soft, but confident voice call out from behind her.

She was wearing her slightly beaten up, white Adidas Hoops, which were her favourites, and so so comfortable! 

 

She stopped in her tracks, turning around to see the smaller blonde girl smirking at her. She was clutching a guitar in her left hand with a canvas bag slung over her other shoulder. 

The girls golden locks were tied up in a messy bun and her loose fitting jeans had different coloured paint smeared all across them. Her tank top didn't quite reach her jeans, which left a band of pale skin uncovered. 

 

Lexa surprised herself with her quick reply.

"Thanks. I'd say nice guitar, but the case is in the way!" 

The girl laughed softly and made her way up the path towards Lexa, who was already mesmerised. 

 

"It's a fender mustang. Do you play?" The girl asked, gesturing towards her guitar. 

"Uh, yes." Lexa stuttered, realising she was lost in though already "Yes, I do. Guitar, piano, drums, violin .." she paused.  
"Most instruments, actually. I won't bore you will a list." 

"Wow, that is quite impressive!" The blonde replied. 

"Thanks. How about you? I mean, other than the obvious?" Lexa asked. 

 

The girls began walking up the slight incline towards the music block. There was a small set of steps leading to the paved area which wrapped round the outside of the old building. 

"Just guitar and piano." She smiled. "But I sing as well."

Lexa smiled back. "That's cool, I wish I could sing. But I guess I should just be grateful for what I can play!"

They both smiled at each other and made their way inside the building. 

 

"I've got to get to class, catch you later?" The girl said as she made her way up the spiral staircase in the middle of the hall way. 

Lexa couldn't help it. Her eyes wondered over the girl's body, fully appreciating the curve of her hips. 

"Sure, yeh! See you later." Lexa replied watching the girl smile over her shoulder, before disappearing out of sight. 

 

She stood in the hallway for a moment, letting everything sink in. She blinked a few times and ran her hands through her wavy brown hair. Letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding on to, she walked down the corridor and into her class. 

 

 

55 minutes later and class was over. Lexa hoped she might bump into the girl again, realising she didn't even catch her name! 

Underneath the spiral stair case was a sofa and an assortment of different coloured bean bags with a small table in the middle. 

 

Lincoln looked up as Lexa approached. 

"Hey Lexa, how's it going?" He smiled warmly. He was quite an intimidating looking guy. All board shoulders and defined muscles, with a short buzz cut. 

"Hey, not so bad thanks. How're you?" 

"I'm good, I'm good. There's this cute girl in my politics class. I think her name is Octavia? But there's no chance, she's one of those girly girls? You know?"

"Yeh, I get you." Lexa responded with a smile. "I'm sure you could win her over with your charm though?" 

The two had only known each other since the start of the year, but had quickly settled into an easy friendship. They had lots in common. Despite music, they were both gamers, enjoying the same games and had made a deal that they'd both try out for the basketball team. 

"Have you got a copy of Dark Souls Three yet?" Lexa changed the conversation. 

"No, but it looks so good!" Lincoln sulked. 

"I'd let you borrow mine, but you're dirty and have an Xbox!" She laughed. 

"Hey! No need for such insults, I showered this morning! Besides, my new PC trumps both our consoles put together!" He smiled smugly. 

 

Just at that moment Lexa caught a flash of blond hair pass behind her. 

She turned round only to see the girl from earlier walking down the corridor with a group of friends. 

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Lexa got up and followed the girl before the group got too far away. 

"Hey you!" Lexa said as she came level with the blonde. 

"We meet again!" She replied. 

"I'm Lexa by the way." 

"Clarke." The blonde offered her hand and they engaged in a formal hand shake. 

"Clarke." Lexa repeated. Trying out the name for herself. "Cool."

 

They both looked down and laughed at the seriousness of the gesture. 

 

"I'll let you catch up with your friends, see you later!" Lexa said, noticing her friends had carried on their way and were waiting outside the door. 

"Bye Lexa!"


	2. Creepy, stalky, techno-ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones from Clarke's POV :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd upload another chapter. Sorry it's so short, but hopefully there will be another update very soon! Please leave comments, I'd love to hear from you. :) thank you! And I hope you enjoy!

-Clarke's POV-

 

It was finally the weekend! Clarke had made plans for Raven and Octavia to spend the weekend at hers, but she still couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. They'd arranged to come round at 10:00, but the two other girls had a reputation for being late. 

Clarke stuck her head out from under the duvet, along with an arm, to check the time on her phone. 

 

10:38am 

They were already late. 

 

"Errrrgh" she let out ask she kicked back the covers. Almost simultaneously she heard the front door being knocked. Then opened. Then the sound of two sets of heavy feet running up the stairs. 

 

"Heyyyyyyy!" Octavia said, strutting across the room. 

She brought the covers back up the bed and curled up ready for the imminent impact. 

 

Raven ran across the room and launched herself onto Clarke's double bed, landing mostly on the girl beneath the covers. 

"Miss us?" The Latina said, as she began poking Clarke. 

"Errrrrgh!" 

"I think that's a yes, O!" She said grinning towards the other girl, who had taken a seat in Clarke's desk chair. 

 

"We brought snacks and more snacks aaaand Raven brought her laptop, so we have access to pretty much every film ever." Octavia said arranging everything on the blonde's desk. 

"Come on Clarke, get-up-get-up-get-up!!" Raven was practically bouncing up and down on the girl. 

"Fine, fine! Just get off and I'll get out of bed!" Clarke groaned. 

Raven jumped off the bed and switched places with Octavia. She hooked up the laptop to Clarke's TV and put on some music. 

 

The girls had a bad habit of watching films all day, without actually paying any attention to them. They'd catch up and gossip and end up missing most of the plot. 

 

"So what's new?" Clarke said as she returned from the bathroom, flopping down onto her bed, next to Octavia. She felt 100 times more awake after cleaning her teeth and washing her face. 

"Meh.. not much. Still waiting for the cute guy in my politics class to notice me!" The brunette sighed. 

"I think you should just go for it, O. Maybe he has noticed you but he's the shy type or something?" Raven replied. 

"How about you Griff? Is Finn still texting you? Cause you only have to say the word and-" 

"Raven! It's fine." Clark cut in. "He'll get the message soon enough, I'm sure." 

"Fine.." The girl huffed. "As long as you're sure?" 

"I promise. Besides, I met this girl at college." 

"Is she in one of your classes?" Octavia questioned. 

"No, I met her outside the music block yesterday." 

"What's she like?!" Raven had already opened a sharing packet of crisps. The girl would literally eat anything at any time. 

 

"She's cute?" Clarke smiled as she shrugged

"Aaand?!" Octavia was desperate for more information, she pushed the girl's arm, rattling her for more substantial information. 

"Well... she's a little taller than me, long wavy brown hair. She has these green eyes you could look in to for days." 

"Eeeee, what's her name?" Raven beamed. 

"Lexa." Clarke replied, not being able to contain a huge grin. 

"Lexa what?" Octavia questioned. 

"Lexa-" Clarke frowned. "I have no idea, I didn't think to ask for her surname?" 

"Tell me you at least got her number?" Raven explained. 

"What? No, no, no, it wasn't like that. I don't even think she's into girls? She was probably just being polite!" 

"You don't have to be into girls to be into Clarke Griffin!" The Latina enthused. "Let me find her Facebook!" She span round on the chair and began tapping away at her laptop. 

Clarke's sighed. There was no stopping her now. 

 

"Is she first or second year, Clarke?" 

"Probably first? I've never seen her around before."

"Okay. So, that halves the number we need to search through." She continued typing. 

"Where exactly are you looking, Rae?" Octavia questioned. 

"College database." She replied. 

"How'd you even access that?!" The brunette asked. 

"Don't ask questions you don't need to know the answers to!" She smiled to herself. "Clarke, search for Alexandra Young." 

Clarke unlocked her phone, opened Facebook and typed in the name. She couldn't wait to see the girl again, all be it through a picture. 

"Nope, that's not her." 

"Damn it. Okay, let's tryyy.." a few clicks later. "Try Alexandria Woods?"

 

"Bingo!" Clarke sat up onto her knees. "This is her! Look!" She had tapped on the girl's profile picture and held up her phone to show her friends.

"Ohhh moody!" Octavia tried to keep serious, but ended up giggling. 

 

The photo was of Lexa playing an acoustic guitar. Her face half hidden by hair, sunlight creating a flare through the lens. 

"She is cute, Griff!" Raven wheeled the chair towards the foot of the bed to get a closer look. "Go for it!" 

 

"I guess I should thank you Raven. Finally your creepy, stalkery... techno-ways has actually proven useful in every day life!" She laughed. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Griffin." She smiled, smugly. 

"So, now you just need to message her! What're you gonna say?" Octavia leaned over to Clarke, resting her head against the girl's shoulder. 

"I have no idea? How about "my friend helped me track you down in the college data base and then we found you on Facebook?"" She looked towards Raven. 

The Latina threw her hands in the air. "Over to you Octavia!" 

"Well, first you've got to try not to seem like a total creep and come up with a legit reason for finding her Facebook." Octavia began. "Look, you have a couple of mutual friends!" She pointed. 

"Okay, thank goodness for that." 

They spent the next few minutes coming up with the perfect message. 

 

Clarke Griffin 11:42am:

Hi Lexa, it's Clarke (the girl who shook your hand in the music block yesterday). Looks like we both know Luna, she's in my design tech class (I'm second year but took on an extra class at As Level).   
Anyway, here's my number if you ever want to hang out or something :)  
07845 332 495

Clarke x

Clarke hit send, then placed her phone back on the bedside table. Raven had taken the liberty of picking a film, then the three girls settled down to watch the film. Or as we discovered earlier, talk all the way through it.


End file.
